1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in methods and techniques for image processing, and, more particularly, to improvements in image processing methods and techniques used in conjunction with system reprographic devices, and, still more particularly, to improved user interfaces to system reprographic devices.
2. Relevant Art
Advances in reprographic systems have been manifold. Almost every office now has at least one copy machine or other machine that uses a reprographic mechanism in one form or another, and many companies have entire departments for copy production. Presently, the most widespread copier is a light/lens system in which an image of a document is scanned by light and focused by the lens to cause an electrostatic charge redistribution on a drum for transfer to an output document. The charge on the output document attracts a toner or other media that can be permanently bonded, melted, or affixed to the paper. The process can be repeated as many times as necessary to produce a number of output copies from a single original or input document. Additionally, numerous original or input documents can be sequentially scanned to form single or double sided copies on the output document or documents. By moving the lens, the input image can be enlarged or reduced on the output document, as desired.
In addition, recent advances in reprographic systems provide for electronic digital copying. When the image is scanned, an electronic digital representation of the image is generated and stored in an electronic memory from which the image can be retrieved, manipulated, merged with other images, or otherwise modified as desired.
Currently in the operation of a reprographic system, a user is required to push buttons or dials to program the machine to perform the desired functions. For example, in a typical reprographic system, a user is required to enter the number of copies that are desired to be made from an input document. If the image of the input document is desired to be enlarged or reduced, the user must push buttons to select a desired percentage of enlargement or reduction. Usually adjustments also are provided for increasing the darkness or lightness of the image of the output document by various preselected amounts.
In many machines, particularly those in which an electronic digital representation of the image is formed, the rotational orientation of the output image can be selectably adjusted. Nevertheless, the copy job must be individually entered or programmed in advance of the submission of the job to the machine. Although such copy instruction entries are not generally unduly burdensome, machine time is required that could otherwise be productively utilized in making copies. Also, more sophisticated image processing capabilities such as cut, paste, mask, and the like are difficult or impossible to accomplish on presently available reprographic systems through mere instruction entry onto the control apparatuses of the machine.
In some instances in which an operator is provided, for example in larger companies that have separate copy center departments, instructions must be given to the operator for manual entry or programming of the machine. The existence of a "middle man" between the person requesting copies and the machine gives rise to an increased possibility of error in the communication of the desired instructions to the machine. Additionally, typically written instructions are often given to the operator. Thus, the person desiring that copies be made must prepare written instructions, thereby resulting in duplicative effort vis-a-vis the present invention.